Just for Ginny
by queenbibliophile
Summary: Ginny badly wants a child, and has had five miscarriages thanks to the paparazzi. Hermione is dating Draco Malfoy, and the two of them step in to help. Rated T for language and situation.
**A/N: So this little story popped into my head one day and I decided to put it up.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

She hated it. She bloody hated it. She bloody fucking hated it with all the force she had.

And anyone born in the last century knew that Hermione Granger could pack a punch - magically and literally.

Every year on the 2nd of May, Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet insisted that all those in the Order or Merlin and all those former Death Eaters sit down and hold a press conference for them to re-state the same things over and over and over again.

And after that, there would be a 'small' social event that Narcissa Malfoy would sponsor for the Light and Dark Sides to 'mingle'.

And as Hermione Granger brushed out the tangles in her hair on the morning of May 2nd, 2003, she scoffed at the thought. As if the Death Eaters and the Light Side could ever 'mingle'. And a 'small' social gathering? Please. Last year Narcissa Malfoy had Italian acrobats cycle up and down a suspended wire blowing fire out of their mouths without the use of magic.

And of _course_ that bat Skeeter had insisted on a gala rather than just a quiet dinner party on the 5th anniversary of the day so many people lost their lives.

Cow.

Hermione allowed herself a grim smile as she thought of Fleur Weasley, probably the most furious witch alive today as the third birthday of her first child dawned and instead of taking her to Muggle Disneyland, which Harry had glorified so much that little Victoire _had_ to go, she would be taking her instead to a fucking political dinner party, wherein each side would do their best not to overstep their boundaries in insulting one another.

The press conference was by far the worst experience of Hermione Granger's life and it happened every fucking year. Having to re-live the same traumatizing year she was at war with Voldemort every year in vivid detail made her want to hurl.

She was 22 years old, for Merlin's sake! Wasn't a childhood like hers enough bollocks to deal with? Always having to be the responsible one, the strong one, the mature one; because she knew the two brothers she loved more dearly than anything else in the world would need her.

Donning a light gray pencil skirt, a sleeveless white blouse, and the matching jacket to her skirt, Hermione did her hair up skilfully in a swept bun at the nape of her neck. She gripped her wand firmly in one hand and mentally rattled off a list of unpleasant curses she would like to send flying at the awful Skeeter woman.

Scowling, she slipped on the last item of her outfit - a polished, stunningly handsome diamond on the ring finger of her left hand.

* * *

She Apparated outside the gates of Hogwarts and smiled wearily at Hagrid as he came to open it for her. Merlin knows those greedy vultures from the Daily Prophet would already be sitting inside. Harry and Ginny landed beside her on his Firebolt and she told Hagrid she'd rather enter with Ron and Harry at her side.

She pulled Ginny towards her in a warm embrace before conspiratorially sneaking her hand to rest on her best girlfriend's belly, and smiled excitedly when Ginny nodded gleefully, confirming her suspicions. The young witch had entered her second trimester without a malfunction, but it had been the same way the previous four times as well.

"Good luck." She whispered to her before turning to greet Harry. Hagrid opened the gate for Ginny and she walked through.

"You two wait for Ron." She said sternly. "And wait another ten minutes until coming in. We're already five minutes late, and you want to keep the journalists on their toes. Remember, casual attitude. Like you couldn't be bothered." She instructed them.

"Got it, mum. Thanks." Hermione teased her as Ginny walked through the gates. Although they were fortunate to have Ginny. She had dealt with the paparazzi so much as a professional Quidditch player, it was second nature to her acting the part of an indifferent war heroine. Or a gushing, victorious Chaser. Or the proud wife of Harry Potter.

Hermione hugged Harry briefly as soon as Ginny disappeared, but it she knew it was only for appearances. She wouldn't put it past that rat Skeeter to be lurking around in her Animagus form. And Skeeter wouldn't care for what Ginny had said. More than forty years reporting on large individuals gave her a clear-cut image of what they were like in front of paparazzi and away from them.

"You have the ring on?" Harry murmured in her ear. She squeezed his hand affirmatively.

"No one will suspect a thing, I promise." Hermione assured him.

His shoulders sagged in relief. "Thank Merlin." He muttered, still holding her tight. His body grew taut with rage when he began to remember the circumstances for Ginny's last miscarriage. The paparazzi had hounded her so much and stressed her to the point where she lost her baby, and Hermione rattled off Potions ingredients in his ear until he calmed down, drawing away from him to see Ron smiling unamusedly from over his shoulder.

This was the sixth time they were trying for a baby, Ginny having lost hers five times previously. They were doing everything in their power to keep the spotlight off her - going as far as not telling anyone about the pregnancy and concocting stories to keep the news off of them.

"Hello, love." Ron greeted her tiredly, opening his arms for a hug. Hermione walked straight in. She always loved being hugged by him.

"If anyone asks, it's me." He whispered to her, in the same fashion Harry had done so previously. "But be reluctant."

She started. "I thought you were with Susan?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

He shrugged. "Our public appearances look like simple, light-hearted flirting. Not anything substantial. And besides, that wonderful witch has agreed to wait until Ginny's kid is born." He said fondly. "And I'll still be visiting her. But it'll have to be -"

"- discreet, I know." She finished his sentence as he crushed her to his chest.

"I missed you, 'Mione." She hugged him back equally as fiercely. "Me too." She smiled up at him and he pecked her lips lightly.

Thank Merlin, he was a good actor.

* * *

The three of them walked in with purposeful strides - Harry in a deep black suit and green tie that suited him well, and Ron dressed appropriately in dark brown trousers, a pressed cream-coloured shirt and a light brown vest and smart jacket. If nothing at all, at least the two Aurors looked intimidating.

The doors of the Great Hall clanged open and immediately, a camera flashed in her face. She did her best not squint and followed Ron as he led the three of them up onto what served as the teachers' table during normal school hours. But May 2nd was always a compulsory Hogsmeade Day, with children going excitedly into the colourful village.

Seated right by Harry's right with Ron to her left, she hung her jacket on the back of her chair and settled down slowly into it, crossing one leg over another in a bored manner. Harry leaned back on his chair and Ron was draped over his own rather sarcastically, if you could call body language sarcastic.

All of the important dignitaries were there. She narrowed her eyes at Draco Malfoy, who was seated by Harry, and who looked like a good night's sleep would do him good. Narcissa Malfoy was seated primly to his left and Zabini and Goyle were next to her.

On Ron's right were seated Shaklebolt, Professor McGonagall, Ginny Weasley-Potter and Arthur Weasley, who was representing the whole of the Weasley family, currently seated in a closed-off area beneath them. Ginny was there as Harry's wife, not as her father's daughter, and so received a seat up on the dais.

And then Hermione groaned when the first question was directed at her, and had nothing to do whatsoever with the War.

"Ms Granger! Who's the lucky man going to make you his bride?" A boisterous young man yelled. Other journalists were nodding vigorously and Hermione sighed, making a show of rolling her eyes.

"As I remember, good sir, this press conference is dedicated solely to the War. Please ask relevant questions." She replied tonelessly.

"Is it Ron Weasley?" Another shouted.

"Ms Granger, are you having an illegal affair with Harry Potter?" A third shrieked triumphantly, noticing Hermione's shared annoyed look with Harry.

"Ma'am, I will answer that question, as Harry Potter's wife. No, she is not having an affair with him, you addle-witted pile of dragon dung. He can't be married to two people. And now please get on with more sensible questions, or I shall have to moderate this press conference myself." She threatened.

Hermione allowed a small smile to form on her face in reminiscence of the second press conference she attended, where Ginny had gotten so irritated at one journalist that she Bat-Bogeyed him, hung him upside-down by the trousers and let the world see his chartreuse boxers, after which she began filtering the questions coming from the vultures, telling Harry, Ron and Hermione what questions to answer.

Fond memories.

"Won't be necessary, ma'am!" A pompous, round woman shot back. "A question for young Mr Malfoy: how do you feel about the Death Eater mark?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I've been answering that question every year now, woman. But I was young and misguided when I took it. I regret it deeply and any misfortune it caused the War Heroes and Heroines."

"Is it still intact?!"

Wordlessly, Draco rolled up his sleeve, where the Mark stood out sharply contrasting with his pale skin. The woman visibly shuddered.

"Mrs Malfoy! What are your views about Lucius Malfoy's sentence in Azakaban being extended by another 25 years? Could you tell us what you have planned for today's engagement?"

Her lips pressed in a tight smile, she began to speak. "I wish my husband had not done what he did, so that our family could be re-conciliated with one another, as we somewhat lost each other when the War truly started. I visit him every week, and would do so every day if I was allowed to. I wish my son Draco would be allowed to visit him as well, and as for tonight, you will just have to wait and see." She sat back with an immaculate posture, the smile plastered on her face still fake.

"Mr Weasley! New reports claim that you ran off from Mr Potter and Ms Granger during your hunt for the Horcruxes. What do you have to say about that?"

He peeked a lazy eye open and stiffened. "That information -"

"- is completely unreliable." Hermione jumped in. She knew Ron was overwhelming in his thankfulness right now. "Ron was a faithful friend from the beginning, and Harry and I were lucky to have him with us. Anybody who says otherwise is a fraud."

"When you say that, do you mean that you engaged in threesomes to work off your frustration during the war?" Some pig-headed oaf yelled excitedly. Hermione gaped, and Ginny stood up, furious. She shot a Stinging Hex at the reporter and he yelped, running out of the Great Hall.

"Any other stupid questions?!" Ginny shouted, her voice carrying across the room. The noise didn't die down completely, but the room bristled with the rage of the young witch. Harry gave his wife an incredulous look. He forgot sometimes how scary she could be.

"Minister!" A pot-bellied man shrieked. "Can you tell us about the Mudblood Policy?"

Shacklebolt frowned. "Sir, refrain from using such crude language in the presence of civilized people, and please understand that the name of the policy is the Magicae Policy. It states that anyone found discriminating against Muggle-borns at any point in time, through verbal, physical or magical altercations will be forced to pay a fine decided by the Wizengamot once they take into the consideration the victim's statement. This also includes the use of the word 'mudblood', and hence by my discretion as the Minister of Magic, I charge you to pay each Muggle-born in this room a total of fifty Galleons within a month."

Multiple people whooped and Hermione couldn't but help allow herself a small smile at the way Kingsley handled the situation. The journalist turned purple.

"Ms Granger!" Hermione sat straighter. "We have insider information that you are planning to leave your job at Hogwarts and work for the Auror Department! Any comment?"

She laughed. "Quite the unreliable source you have, sir. I am not leaving my job as Ancient Runes Professor, however there is some truth to your story. During my free time and my holidays, I will be working as an Ambassador for the Auror Department. This is a part-time job, and will perhaps become full-time in twenty or so years. Until then, Hogwarts is stuck with me."

Ron shot her a grin and a thumbs-up. Immediately, an estimated fifty cameras flashed in his face. He blinked.

"Headmistress McGonagall!" Someone else screamed. She tilted her head in recognition.

"It's Professor McGonagall, ma'am, regardless of whether I am Headmistress or not." She corrected the reporter frostily.

"My apologies, Professor. What are your views on Ms Granger's new part-time job?"

"Hermione is a fine and capable witch. I am extremely proud of her new undertaking and her rise through Hogwarts' Professors' ranks. She was appointed Head of Gryffindor House this year, and I was elated to resign that particular post to such a reliable Gryffindor of mine. She will do fantastic work for the Auror Department and inter-Ministry relations are expected to flourish thanks to her. I've heard she already has an assignment in Bulgaria during the Christmas holidays."

Somebody whooped loudly. "Ms Granger!" They called gleefully. "Are you going to rendezvous with young Mr Victor Krum whilst in Bulgaria? Is that stone on your finger his?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Victor and I are friends, yes. If his busy Quidditch schedule allows it, I definitely hope to exchange pleasantries over a mug of Butterbeer with him."

She could only guess what radical rumours the Prophet would publish about the two of them tomorrow and hoped to Merlin Victor didn't take it seriously.

"Mr Potter! We have yet to find the Resurrection Stone a source had informed us four years ago that you dropped in the Forbidden Forest! Any clues to where it might be? Why did you intentionally lose it?!" Another screamed among the din.

He leaned forward. "You will never find that Stone, sir. I made sure of it. As for why, let us just assume that seeing my parents before what could have been my death was emotionally unsettling, and I nearly killed myself right there, wanting to be with them. The world would be sent into a frenzy in trying to revive their lost ones, and then they would kill themselves to be with them."

Harry had successfully quieted the room for a fraction of a second. But only just. The room exploded with noise once again.

Hermione sighed. She was going to be here a while.

* * *

"I cannot _believe_ those journalists." Ginny flared up angrily the minute the press conference was declared closed and the girls Flooed back to their flats. Harry, Ron and Neville had decided to occupy Ron's flat for their 'getting ready' which really translated to goofing around up until thirty minutes before having to leave. Ginny had accompanied Hermione back to flat she lived in.

"Hm." Hermione grunted, as she yanked more pins loose from her hair. Ginny stalked over to her.

"Here, let me help." She grumbled, as her fingers teased the pins gently out of the bushy hair. She fluffed it up once she was certain all of them were on the floor.

"Can you feel any on your head?" She asked, studying her from all angles to see if she had missed any.

Hermione shook her head, and her hair flopped around wildly, slapping Ginny in the face.

"Hey!" She exclaimed teasingly. "I'm red enough as it is for Merlin's sake!"

"Sorry." She replied cheekily. "What are you going to wear tonight?"

Ginny frowned. "I don't have any robes that'll hide my baby bump even though I just started the 13th week yesterday."

"You'll have to announce it sometime in your 17th week, you know." Hermione wheedled.

Ginny huffed. "I don't want to lose this baby too!"

Hermione was silent. "I'm not going to promise that you won't, Gin." She said, getting out of her chair to hug her. "But I will promise you I'll do anything and everything in my power to ensure it doesn't happen."

"At least I know how to deal with it." She muttered bitterly, swiping at her eyes. "What are you wearing?" She asked off-offhandedly.

Hermione grinned and pulled out a pale blue dress from her closet. Ginny could see it was of the finest silk, and it would fall around Hermione' body in sleek waves. It had a sweetheart neckline, and hugged her hips and chest.

"You'll look stunning in this, 'Mione." Ginny's tone was awed. "Where did you find it?"

"The back of my closet." She confessed sheepishly. "Ron had given it to me when we began dating, but I never got the chance to wear it."

"He won't feel bitter that you're wearing it tonight?" Ginyn asked anxiously. Their break-up had been smooth and amicable, because Hermione and Ron both felt that with their jobs and their history, they were better off as friends. But Ginny thought that Ron still harboured light feelings for Hermione, even if he didn't realize it.

She shook her head. "Ron's completely over us. There's no bad blood at all. He'll be glad I wore it instead of letting it gather dust in the back of my closet. And you know, I might actually have something for you." She added, winking.

She rummaged around in her walk-in, and emerged holding a floor-length kimono-fashion dress with a few Muggle touches to it.

"This might hide your baby bump." She said, holding it out.

Ginny felt the fabric between her fingers. "This should be great." She decided. "My bump isn't very prominent, and the cloth should cover it right up."

"Go shower, Gin. When you come back, I'll do your hair and make-up. I have a couple of errands to grade anyway. I should be back in an half an hour."

She nodded, entering the bathroom, and Hermione was left alone. Grabbing her bag, she Apparated out of her flat and into the girls' restroom of a Muggle restaurant she liked to frequent. She stepped out of it and smiled at the passing waitress - the only one who was aware of the Wizarding World.

"Good evening, Celeste." She greeted her lightly. Cel smiled back in a harrowed manner.

"Bit of a rush today, Hermione. Your booth was claimed about ten minutes ago by that pale man I don't like."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks, Cel. We'll have two virgin mojitos while we're here."

She frowned. "No food? We've got some spectacular pastries today."

"No thanks, Cel. I have work."

She till looked confused until comprehension dawned on her seven seconds later at Hermione's meaningful eyebrow raise.

"Right. It's the second of May, isn't it?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." She replied, walking over to her booth. Draco Malfoy sat there, lips pursed and eyes darting around nervously. His eyes brightened somewhat when he saw her coming and then dimmed again when he saw her finger.

"You know, I don't like seeing a ring on your finger that I didn't put there." He spat.

She smiled wanly at him, sliding into the sofa opposite him.

"Harry told you that it was only until their kid is born. After that, I'll take it off. I promise."

"That's...what? Another five months?"

She grimaced. "About."

They sat staring at each other in uncomfortable silence until Draco rolled his eyes, reaching across the narrow table and grabbing a gentle hold of Hermione's hand.

"One day you'll have a legitimate ring on that finger." He murmured. "And I'll be the one that put it there."

She blushed, yanking her hand away. He grinned at her.

"I have news." He blurted out.

"Do tell."

"Severus was able to create a potion that would remove any magical effects of the Dark Mark."

"Draco, that's wonderful! Does that mean that - "

"All of the hissing and the slithering and the pain will go." He confirmed, unable to contain his grin. Hermione thought it was nice seeing him like that.

"But if it removes any magical properties, then - "

"It'll be as simple as going to a Muggle tattoo remover to get it off completely, 'Mione!" He broke in, finishing her sentence excitedly, like a five-year-old child being handed her favourite candy. "I can't wait!"

"Neither can I." She replied, grinning stupidly. "Will it get rid of the nightmares and the simulations?"

He frowned. "The simulations, definitely. But part of the nightmares come from being part of the war itself. Getting rid of the Mark won't do anything to change that."

Her face fell. "So you'll still have nightmares."

"Yes, but listen," he said, getting out of his chair and coming around the table to sit next to Hermione. "The Dark Mark will go! That in itself is cause for celebration!"

He kissed her, and even after two years, it still felt like the first time.

Actually, scratch that. The circumstances under which they shared their first kiss were not ideal, and Hermione would rather not re-live that.

It felt like the second time. It definitely felt like the second time.

And she didn't know how many kisses they'd shared. She stopped counting somewhere around five hundred sixty eight; and that was just in the first six months that they'd started dating.

Celeste came to their table with a tentative smile, placing two virgin mohitos in front of them. Hermione smiled her thanks at the girl, and she nodded briefly, winking towards the ring. Hermione shook her head, and Celeste assumed that she was going to explain later.

She always did, anyway.

Hermione sipped her drink slowly, frowning as she checked the time.

"Listen, I have to go. I promised Ginny I'd help with her hair and make-up, and that I'd be back in an hour. I have maybe twenty minutes left before the half-hour is over."

"Stay," he wheedled. "They know, don't they?"

She shook her head and her hair flopped around wildly, hitting Draco in the face. She giggled at his deadpan expression.

"No, only Ron, Harry and Ginny know. I had to tell them when Harry and Ginny asked me to wear the ring and asked Ron to play the fiance."

"I don't like the thought of Weasley being your fiance!"

She grimaced. "Neither do I. He's always been more of a brother to me than anything else. But we couldn't decline. Harry was desperate for this baby, and what really hurt him was that Ginny was miserable when she found out that she was pregnant. She had already accepted that she was going to lose this baby too, and that's what really spurred Harry into action. He's been trying to keep her away from the journalists as much as possible, and he's really stressed out."

He growled. "If the journalists are the reason Weaslette loses her kid again, I swear to Merlin I'll _Avada_ the lot of them."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at him. "Since when this overwhelming love towards Ginny?"

He shrugged. "She's your best friend. If something happens to her again, you'll be distraught for months. And I really can't handle both Weaslette and you being sad. You both so rarely are, it's quite scary to see you like that."

She'd punched his side softly at the end of the explanation and he mock-winced, causing Hermione to roll her eyes again.

"You know I love you." He grinned stupidly down at her and Hermione felt a warm tingling begin from her heart and spread through the rest of her body.

"I know you do." She replied, burrowing into the warmth of his body. "That's why you won't get upset about that ring." She said distastefully, glaring at the large piece of jewelry. "Harry does pick out the worst engagement rings. I wonder how he ever got Ginny to marry him."

"You know," he drained his entire mohito, "Malfoys are spectacularly gifted when it comes to picking out engagement rings." He stated. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"I've seen the rock your mother wears on her finger, Draco. I know the Malfoy men's taste differs according to their woman."

"Very true." He nodded a little bit too quickly, fidgeting almost imperceptibly.

Almost.

"Draco, are you okay?" She asked concernedly.

"I'm fine." He assured her. "I've noticed you lean towards the more elegant, less flashy kinds of jewelry. The simple ones."

"You _have_ been dating me for four years. I suspect you'd know that about me." She teased him.

He pulled out a velvet ring box. "Exchange the fake one for the real one then?" He asked goofily, opening the box. In it was placed a simple ring with a thin gold band and small diamond. Just a small one. It spoke volumes about how much he knew her, even though he'd never seen her put on any expensive jewelry. Except for when they went on Muggle dates, because who doesn't like anonymity?

All she could think was 'Oh Merlin, this ring is beautiful'.

So when she didn't say anything and he started to look a tad worried, she kissed him, casting the gaudy gem off her ring finger and sliding on the one Draco bought for her. The fake ring clattered to the floor, invaluable.

"Yes!" She said breathlessly. "Any day. This ring over the next. Any day." She repeated, earning another toothy grin from Draco, who kissed her again. And again. And again. And again.

"Go now." He mumbled against her mouth. "Go attend your obligatory best friend duties. I got what I came here for and I intend on keeping it."

"You know," she said, pulling away. "Normally I would hate that kind of comment. But today that just makes me feel fuzzy inside."

"Good." He grinned stupidly and loosened his hold on her. She sat up and dusted off her skirt. Getting up, she smoother her shirt and leaned down press a hasty kiss against his mouth.

"See you." She called to him, navigating the tricky restaurant-cum-cafe and heading out the door. Looking both ways, she slipped into the corner and Apparated back to her apartment, where Ginny was sitting in a pale blue dressing gown, bored to death.

"Finally!" She exclaimed. "I even cleaned you bedside waiting for you. And - where's your ring?" She frowned and a giddy smile spread across her face when Hermione flashed the new one in front of her.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes gleaming. "For real?"

"Absolutely." She confirmed, smiling as well. "Now come on. I need to figure out whether gray lips would look better on the kimono or white lips."

* * *

She sipped from a flute of champagne, glancing across the ballroom. The reporters were hounding Narcissa Malfoy, demanding to know when the entertainment would begin, and couldn't seem to understand that Narcissa hadn't gone all the way this year, opting instead for a light, breezy dance.

At the ballroom in Malfoy Manor.

She grew uncomfortable when she realized that they were all shifting their eyes to Harry and Ginny, who were sure to be assaulted next. She'd already had her turn first with the engagement ring, and it was tricky telling them why the ring had changed. Finally she had put them under a Confundus, making them believe the bullshit she was sprouting about not liking the previous one, so she went to exchange it.

Draco Malfoy was at the opposite end of the ballroom, talking pleasantly to one of the reporters, who seemed to be asking him about his flourishing Potions apothecary. Catching her eye, he rushed to finish the interview. She glided towards him and held him at a friendly distance. His eyes raked over her outfit.

"Want to spend the night at the Manor?" He asked suggestively in a low voice, still appraising her. She laughed politely, still putting on a show for the others present.

"We should tell the Daily Prophet today, Draco." She told him, darting her eyes to the reporters who were now bothering Harry and Ginny for the details of her last miscarriage. His gaze followed hers and he narrowed his eyes. Ginny looked distressed and anxious to get away.

"Bastards." He snapped. "How long do you think the attention will last on us if we tell them now?"

"Hopefully for a month." She replied, chewing a tendril of hair that was previously framing her face. He frowned.

"We need the attention for six months, right? Just to make sure that she and the baby are all right."

"Yes, but her last two miscarriages were around this same time, so we have to tell them now. Ron wanted me to say that he was the fiance, but now I have you and the two of us rather than him and me should cause a bigger scandal."

"Undoubtedly. News about Ron's and your engagement would have hardly lasted a week." He answered. "We'll stage a few fights along the way then. Leak a pregnancy rumour. Fight in public, even. That should hold us the spotlight until the tot is born and healthy."

"We can give them a scandal." She mused. "I began shagging you while still with Ron?"

"I'm cut off of the Malfoy fortune for shagging you." He offered. She grinned.

"We're forced together by your mother and father who, as a punishment, make you marry me." She replied.

"We can leak the fact that I rape you on general occasion and treat you like something I own rather than a person?"

"How about pictures of evidence of domestic abuse?" She questioned.

"You'll have to be discreet about letting it slip though." He warned. "And I promise to only charm the bruises on."

"Mm-hmm." She nodded, thinking. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "I kissed Ron just before the press conference. It was for show, in case Skeeter was lurking around. If she was, she would've gotten the shot. We can say that he's making trouble in the relationship?"

"And maybe you get caught going to his apartment late in the night." He mused.

"I love you." She agreed, swiping a kiss against his cheek. "It'll keep the spotlight off Ginny, at least. She'll have a no-hassle pregnancy and should have her baby peacefully."

"Begins now, I suppose?" He asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

"Sorry about this then." he murmured, crushing his lips to hers roughly. She mock-struggled, trying to get away from him. Just as it began to hurt, he pulled away, remorse reflecting in his eyes. Assurance was in hers.

A camera flashed in their face.

"Naughty, naughty." An overly plump woman caked in make-up waddled towards them. "What will your fiance say when he hears of you consorting with a _Death Eater_ , Ms Granger?" She scolded playfully.

Draco sneered, giving Hermione a hated look. "I _am_ her fiance, woman. Get with the times."

Her jaw dropped rather comically. As if all the reporters in the room had heard the statement, they descended on the two of them like a pack of vultures. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand - partly for comfort, partly for show - and she prepared to put on the most difficult act of her life with her fiance by her side.

Just for Ginny.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all liked it enough to leave a review! *hint hint***

 **I feel like the friendship that Hermione and Ginny have is really underrated, so I wanted to write something about that. This is what happened. I kind of like it :D**

 **Believe in the one love, and stay amazing.**

 **Mimi Out!**


End file.
